


Destress

by kutekasplon



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutekasplon/pseuds/kutekasplon
Summary: Mike was having a hard day at work, and Richie decided to help him out.





	Destress

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat edited

As soon as Richie heard the front door to his mansion slam shut he knew Mike was upset. When Mike got into the living room, Richie looked up from his laptop and saw that Mike had a pout on his face. Usually, Mike is very happy when he comes home but today was different, “Is everything okay baby?” Richie asked. Instead of replying Mike crossed his arms and plopped down on the couch, and let out a loud huff.

“Babe?” Richie questioned.

“I’m fine,” Mike insisted.

“And that’s why you’re sitting here pouting?” When Mike didn’t respond Richie continued to speak. “You’re kinda cute when you’re angry.”

“Don’t you start,” Mike replied.

“Why don’t you sit in my lap and tell me what’s up,” reluctantly Mike moved from his place on the couch and comfortably settled himself in Richie’s lap. He wrapped his legs around Richie’s waist and buried his head in the crook of his neck.

“I hate everything about coffee.”

“Bad day at work?” Richie asked.

Ever since Mike started working at one of the many coffee shops in town he’s been coming home angry and stressed almost every single night. “Don’t get me started.”

“Baby, you know that you don’t have to work there, that’s the whole reason why we started this,” Richie stated referring to their arrangement.

Mike rolled his eyes, “I’ve already told you that I don’t want to be completely dependant on you. I feel bad already having you pay my college tuition.”

“You’re not supposed to feel bad, that’s what I’m here for as your sugar daddy,” in between Richie’s words he started mouthing at Mikes’ neck, “And I like taking care of you.” Mike let out a moan and rocked his hips against Richies when he found Mikes sweet spot.

Breathless Mike spoke, “I know you do, and I love you for it, but it can’t be for everything.” Mike ground into Richie again when he started to roughly bite on Mikes sweet spot.

“God, you’re perfect,” Richie groaned out. Happy with the praise Mike gently pressed his lips against Richie’s. Unsatisfied with the slow pace of the kiss Richie licked into Mikes’ mouth and started to suck on the other boy’s tongue. Soon getting impatient with just kissing, Mike pulled away and quickly started to take off Richie’s sweatpants.

“Ya know,” Mike stated with lust filled eyes, “It’s a lot more convenient when you aren’t wearing jeans to get your clothes off.”

“I’ll be sure to remember that the next time I pick out clothing,” Richie jokes.

Mike let out a giggle and continued to undress Richie. Once Richie’s boxers were off Mike got off of Richie’s lap and started to undress. When he was fully naked, he looked down at Richie on the couch and felt his mouth water. Richie’s erection was very prominent, and his cheeks were flushed. The lust in Richie’s eyes turned Mike on even more. Making a grabby hands motion at Mike, Richie spoke, “Get over here and let me show you how much I can take care of you,” Mike happily climbed back into Richie’s lap and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

“We need lube,” Mike stated.

“I’ve got you, baby,” Richie reached into the couch and pulled out some lube and a condom.

“Why am I not surprised?” Mike laughed.

“You always have to be prepared for any situation,” Richie replied cheekily.

“Less talking and more touching,” Mike demanded.

“Oooh, bossy I like it.”

“Richie please,” Mike begged desperately.

“Okay, how can I say no to that?” Richie quickly poured some of the lubricant into his hand and warmed it up before touching Mike. Once he was sure that it was warm enough, he started to prob at Mikes entrance with one finger. When he pushed a little more, it went in with little to no resistance.

Finally getting some release, Mike let out a sigh and closed his eyes, “More,” was all he said. Wanting to please his boyfriend Richie swiftly added another finger and started to thrust in and out of Mike. Hearing Mikes moans and watching the way Richie’s fingers came in and out of Mike turned Richie on even more than he thought possible.

“You take my fingers so well baby, look at you being so good from me,” Mikes response was an appreciative moan and started to kiss Richie’s neck. After adding two more fingers, Mike was signaling to Richie that he was ready. Feeling Richie reach for something Mike opened his eyes and saw a condom in Richie’s hand before Richie opened it Mike grabbed his hands and shook his head.

“Um, I want to feel you, all of you,” Mike said immediately blushing.

Richie paused in disbelief and looked at Mike with full eye’s, “Are you sure baby?”

“Yes, I promise,” Mike reassured.

Richie eagerly threw down the condom and watched as Mike lined himself up with his entrance and sunk down. When Richie bottomed out both boys, let out a moan. “God Richie, you feel so good,” Mike praised.

“Are you okay to move?” Mike nodded and started to move up and down on Richie.

Mike couldn’t believe how good it felt having Richie like this.

They had only done this position a few times, and every time they did Mike never fails to feel so good. Mike looked down at Richie and was satisfied with the sight in front of him. His head was thrown back in pleasure and had a look of utter bliss on his face. Wanting Richie to see Mike he spoke, “Look at me.” Richie opened his eyes and met Mike’s.

The other boy’s eyes were blown wide with lust, and he was moaning loudly. Feeling his release coming soon Richie started to speed things up, making sure Mike finished before he did. Richie thrusts his hips to meet Mikes knowing he hit the right spot when Mike screamed out.

“Right there is perfect,” Mike moaned.

“Your moans are music to my ears sweetheart.

Do you know how good it feels being inside you?” At hearing these words, Mike came with a silent moan, and Richie chased his orgasm after, Mike let out a small moan at feeling Richies come hit his prostate. He laid his head on Richie’s shoulder and kissed it lightly. Both boys were breathing loudly, when Mike thought that he could breathe normally, he spoke.

“We need to get into the shower as soon as you pull out,” already feeling Richie’s cum drip onto his thighs.

“That’s really the first thing you have to say to me after we have mind-blowing sex?”

Mike giggled, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Richie kissed Mikes forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> For more, follow me on Tumblr @kutekasplon


End file.
